Hamtaro: Spat's Revenge (Gizoogle Edition)
Coxtext This story was inspired by "Caillou Says Peace Out To Gilbert" and like that story is made with Gizoogle, It is a parody of "Hamtaro: Spat's Revenge" A terrible Lost Episode Creepypasta. If you'd like to read the original, here's the link: https://geosheas-lost-episodes.fandom.com/wiki/Hamtaro:_Spat%27s_Revenge The story itself Spatz Revenge be a cold-ass lil controversial banned episode of Hamtaro, it is unknown when dat shiznit was made, it features Spat as tha main focus, dat shiznit was banned cuz of inappropiate content, dat shiznit was given ta Shogukakan yo, but when they found outta itz content, dat shiznit was already busted ta TV Tokyo fo' airing, tonz of muthafathas already complained bout tha content, dat shiznit was never aired again n' again n' again n' tha STD wit tha episode was given back ta Shogukakan, where itz existence has been hidden fo' all kindsa muthafuckin years, well, until now, how tha fuck do i know of dis you ask?, well, some Hamtaro hustla gave me a link ta tha episode on Discord, i aint gonna hit you wit tha link, now on wit tha episode. Da episode starts wit Spat wit a smirk, Spat represents Satan his dirty ass up in dis episode, da perved-out muthafucka say I'M G-G-G-YEAH!, YEAH!, up in japanese obviously, Harmony starts ta question Spatz Desires, Harmony represents Dogg up in dis episode, her big-ass booty says, What is you plannin ta do Spat?, Spat says, I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!!!, MUHAHAHAHA!, Harmony say WHO ARE YOU GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!, Spat says, Well, you already know who wit a smirk on his wild lil' face, it then cut ta tha Ham-Ham Clubhouse, Hamtaro was just playin wit Oxnard, when suddendly, they heared Penelope, beatboxin up in pain, sayin Ookwee!, since thatz tha only word dat thugged-out biiiatch can say, Oxnard says, WE GOTTA HELP PENELOPE HAMTARO!, Hamtaro n' Oxnard check up on Penelope, Hamtaro was confused, Boss then came outta his bangin room wit Snoozer, da perved-out muthafucka holla'd, Hamtaro, Oxnard, Come here, you gonna be safe where i am, Spat holla'd ''Yo ass can't run from me, you can't hide from me, i will find you, n' i will bust a cap up in until mah playaz of y'all Ham-Hams is dead, i already capped Penelope n' Harmony, n' now, i will bust a cap up in you muthafuckas, Bijou then entered n' her big-ass booty holla'd, Bonjour, Ham-Ham-AHHHH!, before Spat jabbed her up in tha neck, it became mo' of a funky-ass bloodfest afta this, afta tha Ham-Hams was all dead, Spat started disappearing, da perved-out muthafucka holla'd GODDAMMIT I FORGOT THAT I CAN'T EXIST WITHOUT HARMONY!, n' then, da thug was gone, when all of a sudden, Cappy n' Stucky was still kickin it, strugglin ta breathe, Cappy was tryin ta scream, then, they hearts, stopped, tha episode ended wit every last muthafuckin Hamsta up in tha seriess dead bodys, n' then tha credits played.'' I contacted Shogukakan bout this, dis is what tha fuck they holla'd Dear censored Us dudes don't give a fuck whoz ass made tha episode yo, but we know dat shiznit was some muthafucka at TMS (the company dat produced tha anime) Us thugs wonder how tha fuck dat Discord user you talked bout gots tha copy We still don't give a fuck whoz ass made dat episode, tha STD has been searchin on it fo' so long Sincerely, Ritsuko Kawai n' dem hoes behind Hamtaro. Category:Lost episudes Category:Satire Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT